1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus such as a digital photo frame, an image reproducing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, an electronic calendar, a camera, an image reproduction system, and the like for reproducing and displaying images while switching the images are devised.
The electronic calendar has a display screen having a display unit. On the display screen, date information of calendar, calendar body, and decoration of the calendar are displayed. The calendar decoration is to display, for example, a photograph related to date information.